Interrupted Silence
by Kimiko Kama
Summary: Ebony's life is a mess. She can't sleep soundly, Her and Jay are falling apart and Java's out and ready to kill her and has a Mallrat on her side, but the thing that's getting to Ebony the most is...She might be having feelings for Jack.
1. Part1: Waking up

  
  
**Chapter One**

"Sleeping Angels Soon Must Wake..."  
  
Ebony opened her eyes sitting straight up in bed. She couldn't believe she was having these dreams, and each one stranger then the next. It was always her sitting and watching as Brady and Baby Bray where being taken from Amber and Trudy. It was weird because some off beat way she was feeling guilty as if she had something to do with it. She had been having this dream for the past three weeks ever since they were able to take down the Technos. But the weirdest thing about these dreams was that Zoot was standing next to her.  
  
Ebony jumped out of her bed. She was beginning to hate sleeping with Jay. He wouldn't hold her like he used to. It was lonely, even lonelier then when she was in bed alone. She knew this didn't make sense but in the most straight forward way she could think of her relationship with Jay was falling apart and she didn't know who to blame. As Ebony slipped into a black silk robe she wondered if she would ever have sex with Jay again. It seemed that ever time she wanted it he didn't and vice versa. Ebony sighed. She wanted it tonight.  
  
She moved through the dark Mall trying not to trip or step on anything that could kill her. She moved to the Cafe's kitchens and started to make herself some tea. She tried not to make too much noise but she rolled her eyes. _Noise was inevitable, right? They'd just have to get use to it._ She did an extra clank here and there for extra measure since she knew Amber's room was to the closest to the cafe, but was caught off guard when Jack came into the cafe looking at her strangely.  
  
"Huh?" She asked as if nothing were happening.  
  
"What are you doing?! Can you keep it down, please?" Jack said a bit annoyed. What was he's problem...he was being short with everyone and he even had the gull to actually snap at her earlier this week. _It was actually kind of sexy now that she thought about it._  
  
"I was making tea." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"Did you make enough for two 'cause you sounded like you were calling for some company?" Jack grabbed a mug out of the cabinet.  
  
"If you think there's enough for you go ahead." _She didn't care...really.  
_  
Jack smiled. "Oh there'll be enough."  
  
_Where was he getting all this spunk? If she ruled the world she probably decree that all men spend time in Labor Camps, if not to pick up some muscle at least to get some attitude._ She watched Jack pour himself some tea. _Nice butt..._Ebony shook her head. She took another sip to quickly. "AH!"  
  
"Ebony it's going to be hot at least blow on it."  
  
_Scratch the Labor Camp idea....she preferred him weak._ Jack sat at the table across from her. She stirred her tea trying to play off the fact that she had burnt her tongue. "So..."  
  
He grinned. "So....."  
  
"What do you do in a Labor Camp?"  
  
"I thought the name gave it away, but for you I think I could break it down."  
  
Ebony looked at him taking a more cautious sip from her mug. "I didn't mean it like that; I was asking about what kind of labor."  
  
"The kind that's not fun..."  
  
"Obviously, Jack." She said in a bored tone. "If it was fun everyone would want to join!"  
  
Jack's cocky smile faltered slightly. "Yeah well after a while it gets routine and you don't have to worry about it. You just have to worry about people wanting to kill you for your pants."  
  
She tried to wipe the smile off her face. _Think of something bad...stupid._ "So...did you see Ellie there?" _Ok, good, Ellie, a hated topic of conversation.  
  
_Jack look a bit saddened as he took a sip. "No."  
  
She played concerned. "That doesn't make sense. Jay said he was going to make sure she got to you..."  
  
"Guess the lines got twisted. Look, I hear you have sisters now."  
  
"Want one...?"  
  
"Nah family rivalry isn't my thing."  
  
She smiled. "Me neither, but the always want to kill you when your on the top."  
  
"And probably unprovoked as well..."  
  
"Exactly..." She said playing along. _Is he the only one who has a sense of humor on the whole thing?  
_  
Ebony took another sip realizing that all her tea was gone. _Now maybe she could go to sleep.  
_  
"You're done?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeap!" She smacked her lips. Ebony stood placing her mug in the sink for someone else to clean and heading toward the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to say sweet dreams or nighty night, Ebony?" Jack called behind her.  
  
She turned. _Who does he think he is?_ "Now Jack, I like you too much to jinx you with 'sweet dreams'."  
  
They shared a grin and then she went back to the loneliness of Jay.  
  
**Chapter Two  
**  
"Give Me What I Need...."  
  
For what seemed like the fiftieth time Ebony was swatting back Jay's hand that was moving to strategic areas. "NO" She finally moaned trying to get back the sleep she lost from sitting in the cafe drinking tea. _Even though it was nice when she got back to her room all she could think about was Jack's experiment in the Labor Camp. It wasn't like she cared right?  
  
_She felt Jay's hand move again this time she sat up and slipped out of the bed. She knew there wasn't any point. She could either risk giving in, in annoyance and being completely unsatisfied and even more tired afterwards or she could be a little tired now and catch a quick nap later on when she disappeared to the hotel.  
  
She slipped into some tight jean and a black fitted shirt that said "give it up" in large red lettering. She put on a red leather jacket over it and headed toward the hotel and some well needed sleep. Before she could even step out the Mall someone called her name. She turned wanting so much to give them the finger and keep moving but she was turning a new leaf. _She was new and improved helpful Ebony now...ugh!  
_  
She looked at her sister. "What!"  
  
"Where are you going this early?" Siva asked. "I'd thought you'd be in bed with Jay...."  
  
"You know with the way you think you wouldn't win the lotto sis."  
  
"Ebony what's your problem?"  
  
_I'm tired I wanna go to sleep!_ "I thought I'd just go get some work down at the hotel."  
  
"Do you need me to come; I could help with the computer stuff."  
  
"Uh...no, There are plenty of Technos still left around. I could ask one of them if I get lost." _What's wrong with this girl?_  
  
Siva looked hesitant, but then nodding she walked off. Ebony sighed and moved toward the Hotel in a faster pace not wanting to be caught again. When she got there she immediately found one of the disserted rooms and slipping out over her jeans jumped into bed.  
  
_Again Ebony was having the dream. She woke in a large almost empty City street. It was clean which seemed very much out of place. The lighting was gray and dark with impending storms and the air was a little restless. Zoot walked up behind Ebony and placing out his hand he led her closer to edge of the street and out of the way.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" She asked for what seemed the fiftieth time.  
  
He only looked at and then turning she knew the same picture show was about to start. Amber and Trudy were walking with their children like proud mothers. As always Ebony scoffed in jealousy. She didn't want a kid but she wanted to be happy like them. She watched as some two people walk toward them, then in a rush effect which had caught Ebony off guard the first time but now seemed cliché here the two people bum-rushed Trudy and Amber taking the kids. Both screamed, and then ebony would wake, but today was different. Ebony perked to attention as she watched a cloaked figure walk towards them.  
  
"Bring me Ebony."  
_  
Ebony sat up. _Something new? Who wanted her?_ She looked around not recognizing the room she was in, but then remembered that she had come to get some sleep. She sat for moment staring at the wall across from her trying to clear hr mind. _The paint is chipping in here._ She laid back arching her back and stretching when she heard some one burst into the room.  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" She screamed.  
  
"Ebony!" Jay looked breathless and relieved. "I'm glad I found you we need to get back to the Mall, now."  
  
"Why?" She smiled.  
  
"Something's happened come one let's go!" He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the bed.  
  
She twisted out of his grip trying to find were she had thrown her pants.  
  
"Hey Jay did you find--" Jack stopped, staring at Ebony as she put on her clothes. He colored slightly and then glancing at Jay he rushed out.  
  
Ebony looked mortified as she wiggled into her tight jeans. The way Jack had looked at her was a mixture of shock and interest. _She couldn't believe he had seen her without her pants on._ At least there was Jay in the room. She ventured to wonder what would have happened if Jay weren't there. _If Jay was...out of the picture.  
_  
She sighed looking at Jay. Who was still trying to put together what had just happened. She grabbed him by the arm. "Come on let's get this over with...whatever it is."  
  
**Chapter Three**

"Lunatics and Murderers...."  
  
As Ebony and Jay walked to the Mall he wouldn't explain anything only simply saying, "Amber will tell you everything." Ebony knew this wasn't good. _Anything to do with Amber means trouble for everyone._ So the idea of going to the Mall was not something that Ebony wanted to do. But then something hit her. _What if something has happened to her kid?_ Then Ebony's bothersome dream wouldn't be just a dream. It would be something else entirely, and Ebony didn't want to face that truth.  
As they walked into the café of the Mall, the first person she noticed was Jack. When he saw her his face slightly reddened. Ebony smirked. _You had better be embarrassed, and grateful. The only thing you've ever seen is Ellie._ Jay turned to her pulling her out of her mental abuse of Jack. "Ebony wait here, I'm going to go get Siva."  
Ebony looked concern. "Ok..." She watched as he walked away. When he was gone she turned and looked at Jack. "Hello..." She said nonchalantly sitting on the table he was at.  
"Hey Ebony..." His tone was drudging as he pulled apart he's muffin into halves.  
She made a playful pouting face as she took one of the halves and bit into it. After swallowing the first bite she smiled. "What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing, look Ebony I didn't mean—"  
"I know you didn't mean to." She smiled as he gave a sigh of relief.  
"Was Jay...?"  
"Please...I wish."  
"I don't...I like living, I've gotten used to it." Jack smiled.  
_Oh so now I can see the Jack from last night_. "Jack, what's going on around here? Why is everything so...quiet?" It's eerie.  
"Uh something—" Jack was cut off by Jay Amber and Siva entering. Siva was unearthly calm while the others looked at Ebony a little unsure.  
"Ebony something has happened." Amber stated in a mighty tone.  
"Jack tells me..." Ebony responded.  
"Jack you told her!" Jay interrupted.  
"No!" Jack glared at Ebony. She smiled back. _That what you deserve you peeping tom!  
_ "Java got free." Siva said quietly.  
At first it didn't register, but suddenly Ebony was on her feet. "WHAT?!"  
"Ebony we don't know how it happened, it just—"  
"Like Hell! I'll tell you how it happened. Someone let her out! I want to know who it was."  
Jay stepped in front of Amber take hold of Ebony to try and calm her. "Ebony, listen to me. No one knows how she got out but that's not important right now."  
"Oh Please Jay, Who ever let her out is against me. They want me dead!"  
"That's why we have to get you and Siva out of the Mall and away from the City."  
"The Gaians...?" Ebony gave Amber a side long glance. _I'm not going to the tree huggers_.  
"No...we were thinking more on the lines of the suburbs in the opposite direction."  
"I know this place far from here and out of the way. She wouldn't find you there." Jack interrupted. _He knows places...?  
_ "But if it's just Java then why worry..." Ebony looked at them daring one of them to answer.  
Jack looked at her. "The Technos have been trickling off one by one at the hotel. I think they've gone to join her."  
Ebony sighed in frustration. _I'm trapped. Just great!_ "Ok...fine. When do we leave?"  
"Tonight, so I suggest you get ready." Amber finally said as if the whole thing was her idea.  
"Ok." Ebony walked to her and Jay's room. On her way out she noticed Siva had hardly been paying attention. _The idiot, doesn't she know her life is at risk too.  
  
_**Chapter Four**

"A Lucky Break Isn't Easily Given..."  
  
"Come one we got to get up you have to get dress." Jay said a she laid half way on top of him Ebony.  
"I know..." She said shifting to the cooler part of the bed._ It feels so much better._ She had just given in to a wild good bye, her celebration of temporary freedom to come. She closed her eyes trying to think of anything she had missed when Jay moved to shake her again.  
"Come on...up."  
_Ugh!_ Ebony rolled her eyes slipping out of bed. She stared her bag she had packed earlier it wasn't much two changes of clothes, the essentials, but nothing she could think of to pass the time. _Like she had hobby! The Militia was her hobby! If this were before the virus she would label herself lifeless._ Ebony went her draw and pulled out another shirt and pair of leather shorts to look busy. She stuffed them in her bag. _Now when was she going to need leather shorts? Oh yeah...never!  
_ After Ebony had changed back in to her old leather clad clothes she walked out to the fountain were she was supposed to meet Siva. When she got there she noticed Jack was standing there with two bags: one a back pack and the other some resemblance to a brief case. "What is that?" _Please don't tell me...  
_ "You left out before the good news," He smiled. "I'm coming too."  
"Oh really and what was the good news again?"  
"Nice one." He lifted his back pack on to his shoulders, then looking at Ebony he smiled. "You should be a comedian."  
"Ha ha..."_Stupid geek!_  
"What's wrong Ebony, I thought sex was supposed to make you happy."  
Ebony's jaw dropped at this statement. "Mind your own business, Nerd!"  
"Oh...nerd, what a change from geek boy..."  
"Get off it Jack." Ebony crossed her arms closing the conversation. When Siva had finally decided to join, she had a back pack, a suit case, and a smaller lunch box looking bag for her make-up. Ebony rolled her eyes. _Why does everyone have more stuff then me...and they call me high maintenance._ "Are we all ready now?!" Both nodded in compliance and all three of them walked out.  
  
As they walked through the streets, Ebony turned to Jack. "What's in the brief case?"  
"A laptop...I'm going to get this one working again."  
"Oh..." _At least someone is going to be doing something._ When they made it to the house, which Jack wasn't exaggerating when he said it was a ways out, it was nearly midnight and they all were tired. As Jack opened the door they were hit by the over power must of the old house. It was an old mansion that was close to the beach and could barely constitute for being apart of the suburbs since it was in pretty much a large area of uninhabited land. _It was in the direction of the suburbs. _But it was nice despite its shambled appearance and lucky for them it had already been raided several times and now sat as another completely empty house ready to fall down.  
As they walked in the door closed behind them with finality. _We're stuck here._ They looked at each other in the dark. "Let's turn on a light." Jack said hopefully. As flipped the switch the light came on brightening up the hallway with a single orange glow. "At least there's light." Then with a couple of flickers the light went out with as much finality as the front door.  
"Or not," Ebony breathed.  
Jack looked in her direction, but the glare was lost in the darkness. Siva moved in the darkness her eyes already use to it. "Let's check the water." She moved to the kitchen followed by Ebony then Jack who was moving close behind her making the ears on her neck stand too attention._ Whatever happened to breathing space?_ They watched as Siva turned the tap. Water flushed out of the faucet as it had never done before. Both Siva and Ebony smiled till Siva yelled, "SHOT GUN BATH," and ran out of the room toward the stairs her back pack still on her back.  
"NO" Ebony dropped her back pack running up the stairs after Siva. As she made it up to the first landing before the turn, she tripped falling. _Just like old times._ For a moment she felt like she was at home. All she need now was for Java to come speeding past her practically stepping on her yelling, "No, me first I'm the oldest." Ebony got caught up in nostalgia when Jack walked up the stairs slowly and gently helped her up.  
"You ok there Ebony?"  
"Fine, Jack." She moved slightly out of the way.  
He looked at her smiling. "Oh no you can go."  
Ebony wanted to smile back, but stopped herself. _Stop That! You have a reputation. NO SMILING! _In stead she said, "Humph, it's too late anyway selfish cow got there first." Her eyes used to the darkness watched as Jack's smile faltered. _Now you've gone made the guy sad, sick Ebony, You're just sick!_ She pushed past him. "I have to go get my bag," she muttered.  
Jack watched her go down the stairs her black back pack in his hands. He sighed. "I have it." But she didn't hear too fair gone.


	2. Part2: The Incident

**Chapter Five** "Letting Go Of the Mask..."  
  
_"Bring me Ebony, or they will die!"_ Ebony jumped out of her slumber._ Die? But they're just kids..._ Ebony stopped remembering that it was only a dream. But it was a dream that was starting to get to her. She had to face it soon or later that the dreams might actually mean something. It had been two days since they had come to this place and everyone except her had managed to find something to do. Siva had decided to take on the massive task of unbraiding washing and re-braiding her hair. She was tender headed so Ebony knew it would be a few days before they saw the finished product. Siva had also been smart enough to bring her favorite CD's none of which Jack liked so every once in a while Ebony would hear him rush up the stairs and bang on her door to turn it down. _He was so in control when he did it._ And Ebony found her self enjoying every moment of it. Jack on the other hand was busy with his laptop, he had managed to fix the lights the first day and make sure the water was guaranteed to continue running. Ebony had seen him throw a tantrum when Siva had almost spilt water on the laptop, and when she had moved it off the kitchen table so she could eat. But for Ebony there was nothing. She mostly sat in her room and waited for the time to past. She looked out her window it was beginning to get dark which meant she had once again like yesterday slept her day away. _Please someone find Java before I die of boredom!_  
Deciding that she had had enough of sleep she got out of bed and went downstairs. She heard Jack tapping and cursing as he took the computer apart and laid out the parts. She went to the doorway and watched him. He was gentle as he laid the parts out on the table and untangled cords. When he found a piece was missing he cursed then wrote down the part on a list he was making. _It's all so interesting from here: Jack and he's computer._ Ebony pulled her robe around her walking to the room.  
Hearing her movements he spoke, "Go away Siva I don't want hair all over everything!"  
"Wrong sister," Ebony stood over him her arms crossed.  
"Oh well if it isn't you? I thought you were dead."  
"Why?"  
"If you were we could all go home..."  
"Oh thanks glad to know you care." _Dork!_ Ebony moved to sit down across from him on the floor. She looked at one of the pieces, and then glancing in his direction smiling mischievously she picked it up. "What's this for then, Jack?!" She announced waving it in the air.  
Jack looked up momentarily stunned. "Put that down!" He tried to grab it from her but she quickly moved out of his way. She stood running to the opposite side of the large dinning room. "GEEZ, EBONY! Give it back!"  
"Yeah right!" She laughed holding it in the air.  
He stood moving toward her threateningly. "Ebony if you don't give that here, I'll—"  
"You'll what? Hit me? Fat Chance!" she moved back toward an open window. "Come and get it Jackie boy!"  
Jack rushed toward her and trying to get the piece back. "Ebony Please!"  
She held it behind her back so he wouldn't get to it. "No Jack!" She laughed as she wiggled and moved even closer to the window. Suddenly as Jack moved further over her to reach behind her back she lost her balanced. She was just small enough to fit though the open window but Jack quickly grabbed her waist keeping her from falling. She looked up at him. _He saved my life... _But as Ebony was about to smile there was a distant crash as the piece hit the ground and broke.  
"Jack, I-I'm so sorry." Ebony stuttered, but he didn't listen. Hands still on her waist he moved her away from the window and looked outside.  
Then he turned to her he's face flooded with anger. "Go away, Ebony."  
_What?_ "Jack I didn't mean—I'm sorry."  
"No you're not. You're not sorry, Ebony. Now get the Hell Out!" He yelled all most in her face.  
"Jack I am sorry." Ebony said sincerely. _I really am sorry.  
_ "Ebony you're nothing but a conniving little bitch I hate you and I don't want to see you near my stuff!"  
Ebony stared at Jack. He had never said anything like this to anyone, _so why me?_ Ebony wanted to slap him, punch him. She wanted to scream right back but she couldn't, and she didn't know why. She nodded. "You want it that way?" She said half in anger half in sadness.  
"Yeah" Jack gave her a sarcastic I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that look.  
Seeing this Ebony soon found her anger, "FINE!" She stomped back up to her room slamming the door behind her. After a moment she heard the back door slam as Jack went to retrieve the fallen piece. _I hate him...he just like all the others._ Ebony jumped back into bed and curling up pulling the covers close to her neck she focused on the window to the side of her bed facing the backyard and tried to think of every bad thing she would do with Jack when he least expected it. _He's going to pay for that out burst. And why couldn't I think of anything to say, that's not me... _Ebony simmered until she feel back to sleep in boredom.  
That night Ebony stood near the window she had stared out of earlier. Se had discovered that if she arched her head just right she could see the ocean which was diagonal to the house, but in front of her was nothing but uncut grass and wooded land. It was almost part of some kind of fairy tale and as the sky grew darker she expected fairies to come and cart her off, but there was little chance of that. _She was going to have to suffer here with her sister...and Jack: The perfect combination of hell.  
_ As Ebony leaned against the closed glass of the window so cool against her face she finally started to relax. Everything was getting to her and she was going t have to find something to do. After a minute she finally figured it out. _Cards! I love solitaire._ That was when she decided on his next trip into the City Jack was getting her a deck of cards. There was only one thing wrong. He wasn't talking to her. Ebony sighed banging her head against the window pain but then something caught her attention. It was a bright flash quick and sudden and then another. She searched the yard to see where it was coming form when and then saw it coming from the woods. It was odd, but then she suddenly noticed a pattern. She watched trying to commit it all the memory. She didn't have any paper but she was going to get some in case this happen again. But then she remembered. She didn't know what it meant. As the flashing stopped she tried to think of what it could be. _She couldn't ask Siva, but she was oblivious to everything outside her room and Jack, well like the cards...there was no chance._ Ebony sighed, and climbing back into the bed retold herself the pattern of long flashes, short flashes, and no flashes at all.  
  
**Chapter Six** "Flipping inside out for nothing..."  
  
After that incident Ebony didn't leave her room for a day. She didn't want to risk going near Jack and she couldn't believe she was thinking like this but there was no way around it. She had been called those things before, but when Jack said it, it hurt. On the second day after 'The Incident' as she referred to from then on, Ebony was in desperate need of paper and was counting on her memory. There had been another move of assorted flashes much different from the ones before and she needed to write them down. Toward the middle of the day she had went down stairs expecting Jack to be taking a power nap in the dining room with his precious laptop. She looked everywhere. First the kitchen, then the living room, but there was nothing. Finally creeping quietly she went to the Dining room. She knew Jack had paper it was just the matter of taking it form him.  
When she opened the door she was right when she thought he was taking a nap. Leaning over the table his head buried in his crossed arms Jack slept peacefully. Ebony smiled at his harmless cuteness, but then getting back to her mission at hand she surveyed the area for the paper. At first she didn't see it but then she noticed that he was sleeping half way on top of the pad of paper he was keeping his list on. She gently walked over trying not to make a sound. She reached over Jack trying not to touch him afraid he would wake. As she wiggled the pad from under him she felt him stir. She held her breathe and then as he settled she exhaled in relief. She was just about to pull the pad free when he stirred again this time mumbling in his sleep. "I-I didn't mean it," he mumbled. Ebony stopped listening to him talk, biting her lip with fear that he would wake up. "Sorry, baby." _What?!_ Ebony tried not laugh, but it was difficult. She rubbed his back gently to quiet him, and after a few inaudible murmurs Jack was back to being sound a sleep. This time Ebony wanting to get out fast, and jerking the pad from under Jack's arm tore the paper she need from the pad. Then slipping it back under his arm she walked to the door. But then hearing Jack stir again he mumbled, "I'm sorry, sorry....Ebony." Ebony turned but noticing he was waking, she quickly left the room.  
  
_ "You have to take what you deserve Ebony. You know that, you know that no one is going to hand it to you. So just take it Ebony, take the world."  
_ Ebony sat up in bed her hand held to her head. This had definitely been different. No street, no Amber and Trudy, no kids, but Zoot was there and the hooded figure was talking to her in a recognizable voice from far away. _Take what you deserve._ Ebony thought hadn't she been doing that since the virus? Taking her position as Loco priestess, taking her position as Militia leader, taking her position as City-Leader, it all led up her ladder of success but none of this made sense._ Could she take the world and even if she could, did she want it?_ Ebony was beginning to become sick with her dreams. Every time she had one she wanted to bash her brains out. They didn't make sense even though they looked like it and they were stupid...just stupid. "Stupid dreams..." Ebony mumbles sighing at the same time.  
"What dreams...?"  
Ebony looked up and standing at her door as if to rush out was Jack. "What are you doing here?" She grumbled.  
"I-I brought you some food. You haven't been eating much."  
"What do you care; the sooner I die the sooner we can all go home." She rolled her eyes mimicking Jack's voice.  
"Ebony I was only kidding. I didn't mean it like that."  
"Then what did you mean Jack?" She looked at him putting him on the spot.  
"I meant that I hadn't seen you that much, and...well...I hadn't seen you." He said adding the last part as if it were at the last minute.  
Ebony looked away from as if to ponder this answer. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked in the opposite direction of Jack to the window, "And what about the other stuff?" She mumbled laying her head on top of her knees.  
Jack didn't responded at first, trying to put his words together. "Ebony, they're only words." As soon as he said that he knew it was the wrong answer. "No wait...."  
She turned to face him slightly pale from anger and being in doors for over a week. "Well words hurt, Jack, especially when you've done nothing to deserve them!"  
"Ebony, wait—"  
"GET OUT JACK!" Ebony threw one of her pillows in his direction as he shrank out of the door. "You're nothing, Jack, NOTHING." Ebony screamed to the closed door. "You're nothing to me..." She whimpered curling up in her bed. _He is nothing, but I'm finding that hard to believe.  
_  
Later that evening when Ebony was asleep Jack came into her room. He was quiet as he entered whispering her name and watching to see if she was awake. When she didn't stir he came in and eased on to the bed next to her. "Ebony," he whispered quietly trying to wake her, but she didn't move. "Fine, you're just as stubborn as ever." Jack sighed. "Ebony, I really didn't mean what I said. All of it, I should have said none of it, and then I wouldn't have to sit up in the middle of the night worrying about you. Not that I'm being selfish or anything. I just—"  
_What the hell? Is that Jack?_ Ebony opened her eyes looking next to her she saw Jack sitting on her bed and rambling. Ebony was almost ready to sit up and slap him one good when she heard him say he was sorry for everything. _Sorry? Oh I should listen to this._ "I don't know why I said it. I guess it was the moment. You almost feel out of the window. That wasn't good, no, Jay would kill me. I wouldn't blame him. You're special." _Special?_ Ebony smiled. After a moment of silence Jack stood and walked to the door. "Ebony, I know you weren't listening and telling you this is going to be harder tomorrow, but...whatever."  
Jack was just about to walk out of the door when Ebony sat up. "Jack?" she smiled.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"Oh don't bother; I've been sleeping too much anyways. Umm...Jack...why were you in here anyways." She asked trying to play concerned.  
"I just, I wanted to make sure you was ok, and to apologize for everything."  
"Don't worry about it; I'm used to it." She sighed. "So, how's the laptop coming?"  
"Everything is replaceable I just have to find the missing parts in the City tomorrow." He edged closer to her.  
"Oh really? So nothing that can't be fixed." She moved her legs letting him sit on the bed.  
"Yeah, everything is going smoother now."  
She smiled. "That's good." She nodded moving a little closer to him. "Jack do you think when your finish you could show me?"  
Excitement flashed across Jack's face. "I could show you tomorrow when I come back with the parts." Then he sobered. "That's if you want..."  
"I'd like that." She nodded.  
"Really? Ok, ok then it'll be cool; I promise." He stood up from the bed. "I better go, get some rest and yeah. Good night Ebony."  
"Night Jack, oh wait...could you get me a deck of cards?"  
"Of course, and I'll count them to make sure they're all there." Jack grinned. Ebony smiled back until he had left the room then laying back into bed she wondered at what she had done. _What had she started? _


	3. Part3: An Interesting Deal

**Chapter Seven**

"Interesting, just interesting...."

The next morning, Ebony stood in front of her long mirror wearing her leather shorts and a sleeveless top that zipped up in the front. She let the zipper down till it rested on top of her bra and wore a pair of knee high boots. She felt great, and she knew the shorts were a bit much but she didn't care. It wasn't like she had anyone to empress. Ebony turned around giving her self on last check when the paper on her bed caught her eye. After getting her paper from "the sleeping giant" she had started scribbling symbols. First hearts and stars, then circle and squares, both of which made her more confused then when she had started so when she gave up and borrowed the dots and dashes of Morse code she was surprised to find that it actually was Morse code. This had made her excited except for one thing she didn't know what it meant. Maybe if it had been years ago after the summer she went to camp with her sisters she would be able to decipher it no problem, but it had been years.

Ebony picked up the piece of paper looking at the dots in a daze. She was hoping that the words would just jump out if she looked hard enough, but they didn't and her head was beginning to hurt. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Ebony turned quickly. "What do you want, Siva?"

Siva pushed her newly finished braids off her shoulder. "Those are mine I've been looking for them since the virus!" She screamed referring to the leather shorts.

"These," Ebony said twirling, "don't belong to you. Besides do you actually think you could fit into these, if so, you're crazy?" Ebony grinned.

Siva frowned then smile slide across her face. "No biggie, I'll just get me some more at the City today."

"What?"

Siva faked shocked. "Oh, you didn't know? Jack's going to the City and I'm just going to...tag along."

"Wait you can't go, what about Java and her group."

"Please, they're not after me." Siva smirked. "And I'll tell you a secret, the only reason I'm here is because I tried to kill Tai-san in her sleep and Jay caught me."

"You liar, you're here because you can't handle the sight of Lex and Tai-san together."

"Well, that just means that I can come and go as I please, and you...can't" Siva broke out into a fit of laughter but stopped when she saw Ebony charging toward her.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE IF I BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Siva screamed running out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor. Ebony was face behind her when someone grabbed her waist stopping her.

"What's going on?!" Jack yelled over Siva's screams and Ebony's cursing they quieted looking at him.

"She's trying to kill me!"

"No I wasn't I was just going to pullout her hair and break a couple of her fingers!!"

Jack looked exhausted. "Siva go wait out on the porch." Siva grinned and flounced out of the house slamming the door with finality that made Ebony try and jump out of Jack's grasp after her, but she couldn't because his grip was too strong. He turned her around loosing his grip but still holding on. "What's your problem, Ebony?"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's up with you and Siva."

"Why can't I go to the City?!"

"You know the answer to that. You're a target Ebony."

"I can take care of myself, Jack!" she screamed getting into his face, which was difficult because of her height.

Jack looked at her sarcastically "No you can't! You just want to duke it out with Java like a couple of cats! I'm not letting you!"

"And who are you Jack, why are you here anyways."

Jack sighed calming slightly. "I'm here to protect you."

She smirked pulling herself out of his loose grip smoothly. "You? Protect me?"

"Make sure you don't do something stupid, like kill your sister."

"Aww...How sweet."

Jack smiled. "So what can I do to get you out of this stint and make you happy?"

"You can let me go to the City." She grinned.

Jack moved closer to her whispering in her ear. "To bad I'm not here to make you happy now am I? But those are some really nice shorts." Jack laughed walking out of the door.

Before he could close the door Ebony turned. "YOU JERK!"

"That hurt Ebony!" Jack yelled sarcastically over his shoulder and closing the door leaving her alone. Ebony screamed in frustration kicking the door then sitting on the steps. She leaned on to her hands letting them cradle her chin. _He liked my shorts._ Ebony smiled at the thought. _I'll have to use them to my advantage. _

**Chapter Eight**

"The leaders of Destiny...."

After Siva and Jack had left and her anger of not being able to go subsided Ebony realized she was home alone which in turn meant she could do anything she wanted. This was her kind of deal and she quickly found herself basking in glowing sun light on the nearby beach. She of course had the paper of codes with her and when ever she was up for it she racked her brain at what it meant, but nothing was coming through and she was about sick of staring aimlessly at dots and dashes. She didn't like the idea but she knew she was going to have to ask Jack for his help.

Ebony dozed slightly in the blazing sun that was growing hotter with every minute but she knew that there wasn't much she could do go back into the brick oven of a house or try and get some resemblance of a breeze that flowed off the water. She stirred slightly when she felt the cool shadow of some one standing over her. "Pick a card." It was Jack.

Ebony sighed looking up. "What do you want?"

He was still smiling. "Pick a Card."

Ebony reached up pulling at one of the cards in the fan Jack had created. She looked at it: Queen of Hearts. Ebony almost broke into a fit of laughter._ Oh the irony_ "Now what Jackie Boy?"

He frowned slightly at his new nick name and sat beside her as she still laid spread out the card now balancing delicately on top of her chest. She turned her head smiling and waiting for his answer.

"Memorize it and give it back."

"Ok, you can take it." She said moving her hands to her sides.

Jack looked at the card. "Y-You have to put in the stack."

"Oh, really?" Ebony played innocent. She was enjoying watching him sweat.

"Y-Yeah, Ebony, p-play the game right will ya?"

"Ok, ok." Ebony sat up taking the card and sticking it in the deck.

He grinned. "Now I will tell you what card I have based on my fantastic knowledge of women."

"W-What?" Ebony giggled. _He's joking right?_

"What?" He said innocently grinning.

Ebony couldn't help but smile. "Nothing..." She watched Jack expertly shuffle the cards. Folding and kneading the cards but not bending them to disuse. _I wouldn't expect that._ Ebony grinned. When he had finally shuffled the cards he pulled one out showing it to her: Ace of Spades. Ebony interrupted him just as he was about to ask her if it was her card. "I'll tell you now it's not my card."

He frowned slightly. "It's not?" She shook her head. "B-but I did it right I know I did."

"Maybe you missed a step." Ebony sighed trying to be helpful.

"No I didn't miss a step." He reshuffled the cards and pulled another card: Two of Hearts.

"You got the suit right, but...Jack don't worry about it's no big deal. Can you play go fish, right, we could play that?"

Jack sighed in frustration shuffling the cards. "The guy said that the trick was foolproof and that it really impresses the girls."

"Oh really are you trying to impress me Jack?" She smiled.

Jack looked up he's eyes wide with the realization of what he had said. "N-no, I was just testing it out."

"Oh." Ebony frowned. "I better go in now, maybe make something to eat." She rushed off toward the house before Jack could stand up.

Ebony sat on the back steps of the door leading to the kitchen; She didn't know why she had not ran to her room, but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't have the heart. Part of her was waiting, waiting for someone to come and take her away. Was it Jay, No, she knew they were over and she knew she was going to have to break it off when this charade was over. Ebony sighed. _I love him but not in the way anymore. _ Then she did some very uncharacteristic leaning over into her hands she started to cry. She hadn't cried in so long, but it was making her feel better. That was until she realized someone was standing over her. "Ebony...are you ok?"

She was caught; Ebony stood looking away from Jack. "Nothings wrong..." She tried to rush out of the room, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Ebony if you're mad at me, I didn't mean...I was trying to impress you."

Ebony looked up at him. "Don't do this to me, not now."

"Why, Ebony What's Wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Jack leave me alo—" He kissed her. _What the hell was he thinking?_ Ebony pulled away violently slapping at Jack. "What were you thinking?"

Jack looked stunned. "I-I-I-...."

"I-I-I You WHAT?" Ebony mimicked in anger. After a few moments of silence she got ready to stalk off when Jack said.

"I was thinking I could be more then a friend to you."

Ebony stopped. _More then a friend? _"What do you mean, Jack; we're not even 'Friends'?"

He walked closer a little surer of himself. "Ebony, I know you're lonely. That's why you were upset earlier...."

"STOP, stop saying what you're saying."

"It's the truth, you're lonely!"

Ebony slapped him. "You don't know me Jack, so don't pretend like you do." She hoped he would back off; she really hadn't wanted to hit him.

But he didn't, "Well does anyone know you! Well? Amber...Siva, Java? Jay! Does Jay even know every part of you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, when you're crying, and held up in your room three—four days at a time. Ebony I'm worried."

Ebony sighed she felt her anger dieing, "You don't have to worry about me Jack."

"I want to...let me be here for since I'm the only one around."

Ebony turned looking at him. The word 'yes' was playing on her tongue, but she still wasn't sure. "I dunno, let me think about all of...this; you me and this more then 'friends' thing...."

Jack nodded watching Ebony leave and go up stairs. He really wanted more; Jack wanted to love Ebony, but this was the only way he knew how to get to her...offer himself up to her.

**Chapter Nine**

"A Deal's, a Deal..."

Ebony walked nimbly down the stairs the next day. She had waited until she was sure of what she was going to say before she came down, and now she knew exactly what her decision was going to be as she pushed through the dinning room door and found that it was empty except for a few of Jack's things scattered around. She never realized how messy he actually was. _I've dated men who where clean to the point of disgusting, but gees! Are all Genius' this messy? _Ebony looked around but the heard distinct taping coming from the living room. She walked staying at the door. "You put it together, eh?"

"Yeap, everything's there." He said quietly staring at the laptop screen as he sat on an old plushy coach. He looked up at Ebony and smiled then scooted from the center of the coach. She sat down next to him her body feeling his heat as she sat close. "I'm putting some programs on them."

"Cool..."

He looked at her. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"I was married to a Techno leader, I know a few things."

"I forgot. You're a widow...you don't dress like a widow," He said eyeing her shorts.

She smiled. "What can I say, I go against the grain."

"I'll say."

Ebony grinned, she knew he was itching to ask her what she thought about they're discussion from last night but she wanted to see him squirm. She sat for a moment staring out of a window and watched as he fidgeted leaning back on the coach but then moving toward the table where his laptop sat. Finally she sighed. "Ok..."

He looked at her. "Ok?"

"Yes, we can be friends, but no one can find out about this."

"Afraid of being with a geek?"

"No Jackie Boy it would be more embarrassing for you then it would be for me."

"How?"

Ebony took two of her braids and twisted them until they were in a Zulu knot. "Jack what were you thinking, she's a nothing but a sneak!" She said giving her best Amber impression.

Jack laughed. "That was good but I don't think we have to worry about her."

"Ahh, but you're forgetting I have a boyfriend."

Jack sobered slightly. "Oh...yeah, Techno Jay, forgot about him."

Ebony wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head against his shoulder. "You don't have to worry, as long as we keep quiet we won't have to worry about a thing."

"Siva?"

"She's in her room most the time, besides I think she's having a thing with Lex."

"Yeah, I think so too. She ditched me yesterday when we went to the City." Jack hesitated for a moment. "So, now what?"

"This..." Ebony leaned up giving him a kiss which he quickly took too. She noticed it was a little different from anything else, his technique, or maybe it was just her, but when they came up for air they immediately went back to kissing. _This is probably the best deal I've ever made. _She thought slyly.


End file.
